team ZETA
by Frozen shield
Summary: Team ZETA is here and ready for some fun. Lead by Zander Zane, the team has interacted with team RWBY and JNPR. This creates for some fun times. How will Weiss react though to this new team and to their leader. What adventures will come out of this. Come and find out. Reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Weiss POV:

I sat in Professor Port's class trying my best to pay attention while Ruby is sitting next to me barely paying attention like always. But it was hard to pay attention to Port when all he does is seem to talk about his tales from when he was younger.

"And that class was how I managed to kill an Ursa Major and return a hero," boomed Professor Port, waking everyone up. "Now here I have a caged Boarbatusk and I want to test you all to see if you've been paying attention in class." Just then everyone raised their hands to volunteer, including me. "And the person I pick will be random." He said to the disappointment of everyone.

"This sucks, I really been itching for a fight," Yang told me excitingly, punching the air a couple of times.

"Oh be quiet," I hushed to Yang.

"And the person I pick to fight is," Port boomed again trying to build as much tension as possible, "Is Zander Zane."

Just then someone in the back of the room walked down the stairs, already having his weapon with him. His weapon is a bow with a quiver on his side. The shaft of his bow is made up a shining metal sharp enough to cut someone with the exception of the handle of the bow. He dressed in what looked like Special Forces outfit except in all black. And I thought Blake needed to add color. The one thing that seemed off about him was the small scar that ran down the left side of face on his cheek. He had black hair with blue eyes.

I leaned to Ruby and asked her, "Do you know who he is? I've never seen him before today."

"Yeah I think he was at initiation with us but I didn't pay much attention to him before." She told me.

Just at that moment Yang decided to put in her useless opinion. "Shame, he's a bit cute." Yang grrred as the guy walked passed us. Luckily for us he didn't hear us. He was handsome I'll give her that.

"Now quiet you before you get us in trouble like last time," I told her, threatening to giving her a piece of my mind.

"Weiss you need to loosen up," Blake said finally contributing to the conversation finally, taking a break from her book.

"I won't have any more of this," I said, tired of our conversation.

Just then Professor Port asked Zander if he was ready and he nodded yes. Port used his blunder-axe to release the Grimm. This reminded me of the first day of class when I went up against the same creature. As the Boarbatusk was released from its cage it turned to face Zander. Before the Boarbatusk could even charge though, Zander quickly fired an arrow at it. The arrow embedded itself into the armor on its back. Just a second later though the arrow exploded, causing it to move back. Zander shot two more arrows at it causing it back up considerable.

"Alright let's go Zander," was what I heard from the back of the room. I turned around to see what I presumed was his team cheering him on.

The Boarbatusk charged at Zander head first. Instead of ducking to the sides or backing up, he ran towards it. Everyone gasped as the two came close to colliding with each other, but at the last possible second Zander slide underneath it to be behind it. While Boarbatusk tried to stop to turn around Zander split his bow in halve, creating two slightly curved swords out of it. I was shocked to see that and turned to see Ruby absolutely amazed by the design of it. I have a feeling that she's going to be asking him questions later about it.

He threw one of his swords towards Boarbatusk as it turned its head around. The sword got stuck in the tusks. For a second I thought that he lost one of his swords but he just grinned. A line that I guess was the cord that formed his bow string shot out to connect both of his swords together at the hilts. He tucked at the cord to bring the Grimm off balance and the mechanisms inside the swords shortened the string at a fast pace, the other sword bringing the Boarbatusk towards it. When the Grimm got within a couple feet of him he disconnected the string between the swords and stabbed the Boarbatusk straight through the head of it, killing it instantly.

"Wow that was quite impressive Zander." Port congratulated him, making him look a bit awkward.

"Thank you sir, will that be it?" Zander asked him.

"Yes that'll do," Zander walked backed up to where he was sitting at before with his team. "Now that'll be all for today and remember everyone, be vigilant." Then class was dismissed and everyone left for lunch.

"That was impressive. I think he killed it faster than you killed yours," Blake told me as we were about to leave the class.

"Well of course he did, he didn't have people interrupting him every second of the match," I explained to her while staring down Ruby, who tried her best to look away without guilt. "Besides he obviously learned from when I did it."

"Sure he did Weiss," Blake said sarcastically as we left the class.

While we were eating at the cafeteria for lunch some of us were listening to one of Nora's crazy dreams she seems to have every night and Ren debunking her as always. I never really paid attention to her stories and focused on other things.

I noticed Zander at another table with his team. They were all wearing their different attire. One seemed to be more of a gladiator with armor pieces on his shoulders, arms, and a chest piece with a silver theme. Another guy had a more of a casual look wearing simple blue jeans and a plain black long sleeve shirt with blue highlights in his hair. His last teammate was a mismatch of gear, seeming to have something of everything with him. He had armor on his forearms and a chest piece and he seemed to be a mix between a night and a marine with green colored camo.

"Hey Weiss, watcha lookin at?" Yang asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Gah, don't startle me," I told her. "And I was looking at nothing." I knew that she wouldn't believe me but I was trying to save face.

"Ok sure fine," Yang said not believing me but not asking more about it. Just then Ruby moved from here she was and sat down to the front of me.

"Weiss, can you please come with me? I want to ask Zander about his weapon."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because I don't want to go alone and also please," Ruby begged and giving me her puppy eyes. Soon I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ok fine you dolt, just please stop giving me the stare," I asked her wanting her to stop. Ruby had a mini celebration and we both got up and walked to where Zander was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zander POV:

I was sitting down with my team for lunch just hanging. We never really hanged around the other teams. We just hung out by ourselves. Just then two girls walked up to us. One was decked out in red and the other one was wearing a white dress.

"Hello there, we just came here to say that you did an amazing job in Port's class," the red one told me all bubbly.

"And by we, she means me," the white one explained trying to explain herself.

"Don't worry about it, what are your names?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce us. Well I'm Ruby and this is my friend Weiss. I'm the leader of my team, team RWBY."

"Well I'm Zander and semi-proud leader of Team ZETA." I said pointing to my teammates and friends. Just then they discontinued their conversation and noticed the two girls. Just then Thad looked at Ruby and said, "Ruby is that you?" Thad wore a variety of armor and didn't really use only one weapon but instead uses multiple. His nickname in our team is Trapper because he's known for setting up booby traps. He prefers up close combat and setting off traps to beat his opponents.

"Oh hey Thad, I didn't know you were in Team ZETA." Everyone at the table had a look of confusion on our faces.

"Oh yeah Ruby and I are in the same advance weaponry class."

"Well now that you guys know each other let me introduce the other members on my team. Here we have Echo." Just then he took out his hand to shake with Ruby, which she did. Before I could stop her though they shook hands and Echo shocked her. I didn't mean that there was static electricity; I mean that he used his semblance and literally shocked her.

"Ouch," Ruby whimpered. Echo couldn't hold in his laughter and fell down from his seat.

"Hey what was that for? That was very childish of you." Weiss told him.

"Yeah sorry about him, we're trying to get him to stop misbehaving. Echo say you're sorry or else," I warned him.

That got him to stop laughing immediately and he got back to his seat. His favorite weapon was his spear which he can use to help him channel his semblance which was, you guessed it, electricity. If he wasn't always trying to crack jokes and annoy everyone he'd be more useful especially since he's a trained medic.

"Fine, I'll apologize. I am sorry for shocking you Ruby."

"Good and here's Abram," I introduced him to Weiss and Ruby. Abram Aegis was a big guy that had gladiator gear and has a silver theme to him. Despite his intimating look he's actually harmless except when defending himself or someone. "And together we are team ZETA."

"Well it was nice meeting some of you," Ruby said eyeing Echo suspiciously. "So Zander can I see your bow?" It was an odd request I thought but I pulled it out from under my seat to show her. What I got from her was "Wow."

"Yeah nice isn't it. I call he_r Artemis's Narcissus_. But I sure that you have a cooler weapon then mine, or so what Thad tells me."

"Yeah but I like to learn about other people's weapons too. They're an extension of our selves."

"Then you should check out my weapon Ruby," Abram interjected pulling out his weapon, a mix between a battle axe and a machine gun. "I call it_ Eagle Claw_. Pretty cool, huh."

"There he goes bragging about it," Echo exasperated. "We get it it's a machine gun axe and it's big. If you ask me I think he's just compensating for something." Echo started laughing while everyone else just groaned. Abram just punched him in the gut, shutting him up.

"Yeah well no one asked you ok."

"Well it's been nice but I think that we should get back to our team now," Weiss told us, trying to pull Ruby away.

"Ok then see you guys later then maybe."

"Oh yeah for sure," Ruby said before getting pulled away by Weiss to their table. I got myself staring at Weiss while they sat themselves at their table. Her name though, where did I hear that before? Maybe I was just remembering initiation and when teams were being made. I'll have to remember later. After a couple of minutes the bell rang, signaling the start of the last class of the day, Glynda Goodwitch's combat class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weiss POV:

Here I sat with my team and team JNPR while we watched Jaune go up against Russel. It was a close fight; both of them were in the yellow nearing the red in their Aura count. I have to say that whatever Pyrrha was doing to train him was working, he's gotten significantly better, not that I'll ever admit out loud. Just then Juane managed to pull out a win for himself. Wow it was his first win. Just then Goodwitch came up on stage.

"Juane Arc you seem to have improved yourself significantly. Quite impressive," Goodwitch told him. "Now off to the last match of the day. Instead of a one-on-one match we'll have a duo fight. This means two pairs of partners will fight until both sides of the opposing team have all gone into the red. And the pairs will be Blade Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long going up against Thad Hephast and Echo Thunderous. Would each team walk up to designated areas and wait for battle. I'll give you each one minute to discuss with your team on what to do." And so my team and team ZETA walked to opposite sides of the arena and we started to discuss strategy, or well we tried to discuss strategy.

"Alright then, do you guys know what to do?" Ruby asked Blake and Yang, both shaking their heads no.

"Well how about you guys try to isolate one and deal with one right away." Ruby told them. I looked up and saw Zander giving his team what seemed to be a plan on how to beat us.

"Hey don't worry about a plan Ruby, Blake and I got this," Yang said all cocky. "Do you think these chums have a chance to beat us?"

"Yeah well at least they have a plan," I told them, pointing to where their team was at with Zander telling them what to do. "Besides we've fought in the arena before and they probably know how we fight. I don't think any of us ever paid attention when it wasn't us fighting."

"Pfft we'll be fine, right Blake," Yang told me confidently.

"Yeah don't worry about it Weiss we'll win for sure," Blake told me.

"The two of you are dolts, I just want you both to know that." Just then Glynda announced it was time for the battle to commence and Ruby and I walked back to our seats. As we sat down Zander and his teammate Abram walked up to us.

"Do you mind if I sit here for the match?" Zander asked me. "We'll leave once the match is over."

"Um, yeah sure go ahead," I told him. Zander sat down next to me and Abram sat down to his left side.

"So do you think your teammates will win," Zander asked me. Just then Ruby butted in.

"Oh for sure, they know what they're doing," Ruby interrupted.

"Ruby I think he was asking me," I scolded Ruby. "And to answer your question I do think that they'll win."

"Oh yeah then how about we make it interesting," Zander told me as the match was about to begin.

"Interesting how?"

"Let's make a bet. Fifty Lien says that my team wins," he said. I had to really think about it. If I didn't take the bet then it'll be as if I didn't actually believe that they'll win.

"Ok deal. You're such a nuisance," I told him as the match began. He just smirked.

The room fell into darkness as all the lights were turned off except for the ones on stage. Blake and Yang came out from their side, Yang with a confident smile. And from the other side came Thad and Echo, both with small grins on their faces. Echo was twirling a spear around and Thad came out without a weapon but it was apparent that he wasn't unarmed.

On the big screen showed each person's aura meters. When the match began Echo made the first move by pointing his spear towards Blake and Yang shot lightning from his spear towards them. Before they could react they were both shocked, losing some amount of aura. They quickly recovered though. Thad advanced towards Blake and Echo advanced to Yang. Thad pulled out two small axes from his belt and began attacking Blake. Blake was countering each swing but she couldn't go on the offensive. Yang was having a harder time with Echo. She fired off several rounds from her Gauntlets, but she was still dazed from the electricity so her shots missed or Echo easily deflected them. Once Echo was close enough though Yang had the advantage and she started to punch him while firing, causing damage to Echo's aura. Echo quickly backed up and shocked her to give himself breathing him. He used the range from his spear to attack Yang and forcing her to be defensive.

Just then Echo did something unexpected. After giving Yang a shock to paralyze her for a few seconds he threw his spear towards Blake. Blake didn't see it coming but luckily it landed a few feet away from her, unlucky that the spear was charged with electricity and shocked her from a distance. Thad and Echo switched the people they were fighting. But as Thad left though, there was an explosion behind him, blowing Blake off her feet. Thad had clearly set off an explosive near her. Thad went to fight Yang and Echo went to fight Blake. Echo recovered his thrown spear and began attacking Blake. Blake used her semblance to create after images of her to avoid him. Thad put away his axes and began to use his brass knuckles as well he activated a device on each of his forearm to show several small knifes coming out of the device along his forearm. It was beginning to look bad for Blake and Yang. At least Echo was having trouble with Blake and her shadow clones. Thad was better at close quarters combat then Yang was.

"You could still back out of the bet if you want," Zander told me.

"Yeah right, I'm sure my team will still win," I told him, not entirely confident in my words.

They somehow managed to turn it around for themselves. Blake was landing several blows on Echo and Yang had backed up from Thad and began going full fury on him. I looked at the screen to see that Blake and Yang had made a comeback and everyone's aura count was close, Thad and Echo holding a small lead. Everyone was in the yellow. Maybe they can win.

That's when of course everything went wrong for them. As Yang continued her offensive an explosion went off at her feet, courteous of Thad and Echo shocked Blake pretty bad. They were on opposite sides of the arena. Echo and Thad ran towards the center of the stage and stood back to back. Yang and Blake recovered and began charging towards them. Thad raised both of his arms, one pointed to each girl and activated his semblance, a sonic boom that caused both girls to stop in their tracks and hold on to their ears. Blake seemed to get the worst of it because of her cat ears inside her bow and she couldn't cover them, causing her to become paralyzed. Yang tried to get up and charge them again against Thad's constant sonic booms. Thad wasn't using as much as a weapon but instead as a way to cripple them. Echo then unleashed a large amount of energy in his lightning and shot it towards Yang stood there unable to do anything. She was shocked completely and she fell to the ground, her Aura in the red. Thad and Echo then focused on Blake and walked to either side of her. Blake, still recovering from Thad's sonic boom, tried to stand up. To end it Echo simply fired a low voltage electric shock at her, causing her aura to drop to the red, winning the match for them.

Goodwitch came out on stage. "Alright then that will conclude the matches for today. Excellent fighting from each team. Alright everyone that'll be it for today and don't forget about the Vytal festival coming soon." And like that, class was over and I lost fifty Lien.

"Well that was fun to watch," Zander told me. "Don't worry about the lien; you don't have to pay me."

"You're such a nuisance you know that."

"How do you know that I'm a nuisance or not, you barely know me," Zander said trying to defend him.

"Yeah well I'm going to go help my teammates, they still seemed daze," I told him as I walked away, pointing at Blake and Yang tried to walk down the stairs off the arena.

"Ok then, until later." And like that, Zander and Abram left to their old seats. I was going to give Yang and Blake a piece of my mind once they've recovered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zander POV:

We sat down at our usual table at the cafeteria for dinner, having a mini-celebration to Echo and Thad's win.

"You guys put up a good fight," I said congratulating them.

"Yeah I was awesome wasn't I," Echo said all confidently. "And considering I had to pick up someone's slack."

"Hey I just didn't want to unleash all the tricks up my sleeve," Thad said defensively. "But in all honesty we owe this to you for coming up with the plan," he said, pointing at me.

"I want to thank Abram here for threatening to kick our buts if we didn't win."

"Yeah and you better believe I would have done it," Abram told him.

"Come now Abram, you wouldn't hurt him unless he did something bad," I corrected him.

We continued to sit there for about an hour talking and eating until we decided to go back to our room. Echo and Thad fell asleep almost right away, exhausted from their fights. Abram went to the library to go read without interruption. I thought that was a weird thing to do on a Friday but everyone needs a hobby. On the roof it sounds like there were some people training so it was making quite a noise. I decided to take a walk around campus and enjoy some quiet. I love my team but they could be a hand full.

As I walked down the hallways of the dorms I bumped into someone as I turned a corner. We both fell on our butts. I looked up to see Weiss on the floor.

"You watch where you're going," Weiss yelled at me.

"Hey I was just taking a walk you bumped into me ok," I told her. I got up and gave her my hand to assist her. She ignored my hand and got up on her own.

"You're such a nuisance you know that."

Yeah, you told me that three times already."

"You kept count?"

"Not really, just remembered. So what are you doing walking around at this time?"

"I just had to get away from my team. Yang and Blake are still dazed from all the electric shocks and explosives your friends did to them. Ruby was rushing around taking care of them."

"Well want to take a walk with me?"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because you have nothing better to do," I pointed out to her.

"Well fine then," and off we walked. We managed to walk all the way down to the fountain without speaking a word, making it very awkward. Once we got to the fountain it was night time so everyone had gone inside except for a Faunus girl with rabbit ears.

"So Weiss, how has your life at Beacon been so far?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Quite interesting," she quickly said, not adding more. We sat down at one of the benches.

"Well how was your initiation?"

"It was awful, well to me it was awful back then. I'm kind of glad of the team I got paired up with."

"Wow really, I'm still trying to see the good side in my team," I said jokingly. "So how's your team, tell me about them?"

"What can I say? Yang likes to have fun and roll with it, it kind of bugs me. She never seems to take anything serious. Blake well…" Weiss hesitated like she was going to say something but avoided it. "She likes to read books. Ruby is childish and immature but always gets things done. Now, how about your team?"

"They're just one big ball of crazy. Thad has an annoying habit of creating new traps. What you saw at the right today was barely the surface of what he has."

"Really?"

"Yup, as far as I'm aware of he has an endless bag of tricks and weapons he can use. Abram is intimidating at first but he's only a danger to Grimm and people that hurt other people. Echo is a jokester that you saw earlier just loves to shock people."

"Wow I'm not sure who has the worst team here."

"I don't think your team isn't so bad from what I've seen."

"I beg to differ."

"At least your team doesn't make constant explosions everywhere and shock people."

"Good point. You just have to win everything don't you."

"I wouldn't consider that one a win for me."

"So earlier what did you tell your teammates before the match?"

"Simple, I gave them a plan. While your friends are good fighters, some of the best in the school from what I've seen, I noticed that they focused more on offensive then defense. So I told them to keep them on the defensive. The plan was to keep shocking them and using explosives to keep them disorientated. If it was a one on one fight then it would have been different. The key isn't skill, its strategy."

"You're such a nuisance. You know that right."

"I should know that's the fourth time you told me that. I think it's time that we went back to our rooms."

"Ok sure fine," and off we walked to our rooms. We said our good byes. I returned to my room to find a smoking crater in the middle of the room.

"Damn it Thad! Other people live here too!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Weiss POV:

As I returned to my room again I saw Blake and Yang on their beds still resting from their fights, with Blake taking my bottom bunk so she could rest easier. Ruby fell asleep at her desk.

"Weiss is that you?" Yang groaned trying to look up.

"Yes it is."

"Could you help me up?" I sighed out loud as I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. I helped her sit up straight on her bed and then went to help Blake do so. "So where were you?"

"I just went for a walk."

"Oh yeah, with who?" Blake said obviously implying something.

"I went by myself."

"Oh yeah then who was it you were talking to outside?" Yang asked.

"Oh did…"

"We saw from the window." Blake pointed out. I sighed again. They could be so infuriating.

"So who was it?"

"Fine if you guys want to know, it was Zander ok," I said, frustrated at them.

"Ah, does someone have a crush," Yang said, which caused both of them to giggle.

"I do not!" I yelled. How dare they make accusations about me? I barely knew the guy for crying out loud. Besides we seem so different from each other.

"Yeah first they'll start sneaking off together for some alone time," Blake said. "Then love will form until finally we have a mini Weiss." This caused both of them to laugh really hard. I was fuming.

"Shut up Blake, this isn't one of your romance books ok, things work differently in the real world!"

"Yesh Weiss we were only having fun, no need to yell."

"Yeah Weiss you need to learn to take a joke sometimes. So what did you guys talk about?" Blake asked.

"Nothing really," I told them not wanting to admit I were talking about them. "Now if you excuse me I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." And then I got ready for bed and went to sleep. It took me a while because Blake and Yang kept bothering me with questions about my night. I just ignored them.

The next day I woke up and got ready for the day. It was Saturday so there aren't any classes today. Blake and Yang recovered from their fight and seem as good as new. My team and team JNPR all went to breakfast to eat together as we always do. Ruby and Nora were eating something extremely sugary. Blake was reading a book as usual. I then noticed Zander walked in alone. He looked utterly exhausted. I saw Yang look at me and her trying to find what I was staring at. I looked away from Zander so she wouldn't think I was staring at him, but too late.

"Hey Zander come over here," Yang yelled out across the room. Zander looked up groggily to where we are. He walked to us like a zombie. Everyone at the table looked at Yang weirdly. None of us actually knew Zander, not that he was a bad person. He sat down next to Yang at the edge.

"Good morning everyone," Zander said as he yawned so it was a bit hard for us to understand him.

"Hello I'm Yang, everyone introduce yourself." Everyone introduced themselves to Zander.

"So why are you tired?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah were you busy with a lady friend?" Yang said suggestively. This caused some people to giggle while I just sighed at her lewd comment.

"I wish. I spent the entire night trying to keep my teammates from killing each other."

"What really? What happened," Ruby asked him with concern. Maybe she was afraid that might happen to us.

"Just a small thing that was blown out of proportion. Echo woke up while I was gone. He thought it'd be a good idea to shock Thad awake. He meant it as a joke but Thad wanted revenge. Soon Abram came back and then erupted a fight. I came back to a warzone. Let's just say my bed is destroyed, we need a new door, and a new wall. I had to use my arrows filled with sleeping gas to get them to stop and use ropes to tie them down to their beds."

"Wow that sounds like an ordeal, I wonder what the commotion was," Pyrrha said.

"Wait a minute was that you up on the roof?" Zander asked her. She nodded yes. "So you're training up there by yourself or with someone else?"

"I train with Jaune," Pyrrha told him. I feel like she just walked into a trap.

"Really because it doesn't sound like much training is getting done if you catch my drift." Zander said. This caused everyone to laugh once people understood what he meant. Jaune and Pyrrha turned a deep shade of red and scooted away from each other. I even giggled a bit. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to get me some breakfast."

As soon as he was out of ear shot Yang looked at me and said, "So Weiss your future boyfriend seems like a lot of fun."

"Damn it Yang I have no interest." By then everyone went back to their conversations. Zander returned with a breakfast sandwich and a coffee. "So Zander what are you going to do today?"

"Well I was going to go train but that was ruined for me. I think I did all my training I planned to last night."

"When do you think they'll wake up?" Yang asked.

"Soon."

"Well if you want your team can come with us to town today." Yang invited him. I choked on the food I was chewing and started coughing.

"Yeah I'm sure my team wouldn't mind."

As soon as my coughing fit was over I said "I don't think that is such a wise idea Yang. No offense to your team but we hardly know them."

"This is why it's a good idea for us to know each other. Hey everyone can Zander's team come with us to town?" Everyone said yes and agreed. I was the only one objecting. Great now I get to spend an afternoon with Zander, as if yesterday wasn't enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zander POV:

I walked back to my room to wake up my team. Yang had invited my team to come with her team and team JNPR to town. That was a good thing; it wouldn't hurt to make friends with other teams. I returned to see my team still asleep. I told everyone back at the cafeteria I had tied them to their beds, which was true. They're completely tied to their beds; they wouldn't be able to get up. I decided to get my revenge, why not I deserve it for what they did last night. Nah I'm not that cruel, but they're slowly pushing me over the edge. I undid the ropes that tied them down.

"Hey wake up!" I yelled. No one even flinched and continued sleeping. I sighed, I didn't want to get to do this but they were leaving me no choice. Well at least I can get my revenge. I quietly looked through Thad's stuff to find what I was looking for. Man this guy has a lot of explosives, knives, and other weapons. No wonder why he never bothers naming his weapons, there's just too much. I then found what I was looking for. I stepped out of the room. In my hand was a flash bang. I pulled the pin and threw it inside. I covered my ears and waited for the flash. Once the flash and sound went off, I heard a lot of screaming. I walked back inside to see my team recovering from their heart attacks.

"Holy shit Zander was that you," Echo said breathing heavily.

"Of course it was. Consider it my revenge for last night."

"Boy did we make a mess last night," Abram said.

"Yeah we did, sure was fun," Thad added. I really worry for this guy sometimes.

"Well, all of you guys better get ready; we're going to town guys.

"Why are we going?"

"Yang invited us."

"Who's that?" Echo asked.

"The blonde girl you fought yesterday," I explained to him.

"Oh really, I must have made a shocking impression on her." He just laughed at his own joke while the rest of us sighed.

"Please stop making shitty puns," I told him, "or else you're staying behind to help the cleaning crew rebuild the mess you made."

"Fine, fine I'm getting ready." Everyone got up and started to get ready for the day. Good this is how things should be. As soon as my team was ready we headed to the airship dock to meet up with team RWBY and JNPR.

"Hey there," I told the two teams. My team introduced themselves to team JNPR and RWBY getting to know each other. I saw Echo walk up to Yang. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well for him. I didn't hear what he told her, but she didn't like it. Yang straight up kicked him where it matters. All the other guys saw and cringed along with him. Echo came back to me on his crawling on his knees.

"Huh she's crazy."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing bad I swear." I looked at him with doubt. I knew he wouldn't tell me anything so I gave up on him. Just then Weiss walked up to me.

"So are you ready to leave on the airship or what?"

"Yeah sure." Everyone boarded the airship heading to Vale. It was awkward for my team and I. We didn't know these people. The first halve of the trip was spent in silence. At least Thad and Ruby knew each other. They were off in the corner from the ship talking. Echo was on his own still recovering from the kick Yang gave him. Then Jaune suddenly got up and ran to the nearest trashcan on board and threw up. Pyrrha walked up to see if he was ok.

I walked up to Pyrrha, "Hey what's wrong with him?"

"Motion sickness," she said without bothering to look up.

"Wow that must suck."

"Trust me it does," Jaune said between barfs. "It's a bigger problem than most people let on."

"Hey a note of advice, when traveling always look at the horizon, it's a fix point so it'll help ease your motion sickness." Just then the airship landed.

"Thanks I'll keep it in mind next time." I patted him on the back and walked off the airship. I had a feeling today was going to be an interesting day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Frozen shield. I would like to apologize for what happened last week with the chapter missing up. I like to thank demented potato and lioncousin for bring it up to me. Hopefully it won't happen again. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. **

Chapter 7

Ruby POV:

I was chatting with Thad on the airship to town. I had him for my Advance weapons class. We worked on a couple of projects together before. He's the only one in school that shares my same love of weapons. We were talking about various designs for a new weapon I was planning when we docked in town. Everyone gathered outside to discuss what the plan was.

"So what's everyone's plan for today?" Yang called out.

"Well I don't care what you guys do but I'm going to the book store," Blake told her and left. The big guy from team ZETA, Abram I think, told us he planned to do the same and left with Blake.

"Will bye too, I'm going to take Ren to try out this new café that just opened last week," and with that Nora grabbed Ren and ran off together, but not together together.

The rest of us decided to just browse the town together. Echo walked in the back of the group, mindful of my sister since the incident before we got on the airship. While walking through town Jaune and Pyrrha went off on their own after a couple of minutes. Thad and I walked behind the group.

"Hey everyone let's go there" Yang said pointing out a market out to the delight of everyone. Everyone split up to do their own thing. Thad and I found this magazine rack at a back of the store. We both picked up magazines about weapons.

"Hey check out this design," I told Thad pointing to the blueprint in the magazine of a sword combined with a grenade launcher. We both geeked out over the design of it and how we could make it better. The difference between our love with weapons is that while I want to focus on one weapon at a time and make it better, Thad prefers to have a mix of weapons at his disposal and improve it needs be. Still he's the only one I know with same passion for weapons. "I think the sword should be longer so that the person could have better accuracy when shooting the grenade."

"I say that the sword be shorter so that someone could have better control when they use the sword, besides it's a grenade you don't have to be accurate just shoot around your target."

"Good point, but I still stand with what I say," I told him with a grin. He just shook his head, knowing that I wasn't going to back down. "Hey I'm starting to get hungry want to grab something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" We left the store, not before Thad paid the clerk for the weapons magazine and a gaming magazine he picked up.

"I know this bakery nearby if you want to eat there?"

"Yeah sure I see no problem with that." I had the happiest smile. I grabbed his arm and ran over to the bakery. With my semblance we got there fast, zipping through crowds of people. Once we got there Thad wasn't looking so well. I guess I should have told him that I was going to do that.

"Oh I'm sorry are you ok, should have warned you uh," I told him making a fuss of making sure he didn't hurl and get puke all over my shoes like someone else I knew.

"Yeah don't worry about it," he told me trying to get me to stop worrying over him. "Let's just get inside and eat." He still looked a bit green but I followed him inside. Once we entered the small bakery the smell instantly felled the air with the sweet aroma of freshly made foods, most importantly cookies. We walked up to the cashier, my mouth already watering from the smell. "Hi we'll like to have an order of 2 dozen chocolate chip cookies and I'll have tea. Ruby?"

"I'll take a strawberry milkshake, thank you." Thad and I split the cost of the cookies and paid for our own drinks. We gathered our food and went outside on the outdoor eating area. We took out seats and I completely inhale most of the cookies before Thad could finish two.

"Wow you really love cookies don't you? Remind me to never get between you and cookies."

"Yeah sorry, but I didn't eat all of them." There were 4 cookies left. I guess I'll have to control myself better next time when it comes with sharing cookies.

"So a strawberry shake, I would have thought for sure that you would have ordered a chocolate one."

"Yeah well strawberries are my favorite food ok," I retorted. He put his hands up as a sign surrender jokingly. We went back to our previous conversation about weapons and a new design for one. Whenever were together is when I come up with my best ideas for weapons. He gives me a challenge because he questions my designs and we try to outdo each other. Just then an annoying someone decided to show up.

"Hi guys. How's the lovely couple doing?" Echo asked. I had a small blush while Thad just looked plain annoyed.

"What are you doing here Echo? Shouldn't you be off looking for a girl?" Thad told him off.

"I've decided to take a break. So how's your date."

"For your information this isn't a date ok. We're just hanging out talking about weapons ok." I yelled at Echo.

"Ok calm down. I just came to tell you guys that we're heading back ok. Apparently Yang went overboard shopping and can't carry anymore by herself. Also Nora seemed to have caused Ren a stomachache by having him eat too much of something that wasn't very good for him." I sighed in disappointment, just as I was enjoying myself too.

We made our way to the airship and I see Yang holding on to several bags of clothes. She also managed to get Weiss and Zander to carry a few bags for her. I shook my head in disappointment. She always goes overboard when shopping. Yang saw me shake my head, "What? I needed new clothes my old ones were getting boring. Besides I look better with these new outfits."

"Echo whatever you're going to say, keep it to yourself." Zander warned him. I turned around to see Echo barely containing his laughter. I guess whatever he was going to say was funny. He whispered it to Thad when Zander wasn't looking. Whatever it was got a chuckle out of him but he still elbowed him in the side for whatever it was.

As we entered the airship I turned back to Thad, "Today had been fun, we should do it again."

"Yeah that'll be fun."


	8. Chapter 8

**To help celebrate the fourth of July weekend, I decided to upload a new chapter to add to the celebration mood. And also celebrate the release of the new RWBY trailer. Jumping on board the hype train. If you haven't seen it it's a definite must. Just a few more weeks left till volume 2, just hold on. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Zander POV:

Here I am, barely able to stay awake in Oobleck's class. Not because it was boring, I actually enjoy learning about history, but it was because I still didn't get my bed replaced from Saturday. The cleaning crew fixed everything except my bed. I'd have to wait for a replacement until Wednesday, which is today. It came as a blessing to me. It sure as heck beats the floor. I wasn't sure how much more my back could take it. I could have taken one of my beds from my teammates, but I didn't want to undergo what I went through. Besides Thad and Echo ended up having to serve detention and do service hours. Still, not having my bed was a pain in the ass. My chair is more comfortable then the floor ,which was why I was having trouble stay awake. No amount of coffee I drink can help me stay up.

As soon as class ended I headed straight to my room. Once I got there I saw the most beautiful bed I have ever seen. I jumped on it and fell asleep, not caring that I was still in my uniform.

I was having a wonderful dream about cats up until someone woke me up. I woke up dazed and found that Thad had woken me up. "What do you want? Can you see I'm trying to get some sleep back that you guys have deprived me of."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just blame Echo and we'll be fine."

"I blame all of you, but I understand that he started it." I heard a hey of protest from Echo, which I ignored. "Now what do you want?"

"It's Weiss, she's at the door. Something about doing a project." Damn it how could I forget? I'm such an idiot. It was a nice dream though, but it doesn't make up for the fact that I forgot. Now she's going to be mad, even madder then she usually is. In the time that I've known her, she has two primary emotions, annoyance and anger. I got up and walked towards the door. I opened the door to find a very pissed off Weiss.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you. You need to be mindful of other people you know." Weiss berated into my ear. After the ringing died down in my ear, I replied to Weiss.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I finally got a bed so I've decided to take a nap. I completely forgot and I'm sorry for forgetting. Besides the project isn't due until Friday." I try to give her a smile to hopefully relieve the tension, but Weiss just turned her head away. "Just let me change then we could head to the library to do the project ok." Before she could even say something closed the door. I grabbed my usual gear and changed in the restroom. I finished changing and walked backed outside to meet Weiss.

"You're a nuisance." Weiss told me as soon as I took a step outside.

"Yeah I know, you said that 23 times."

"Why do you insist on keeping count?" She asked, already clearly annoyed with me.

"Because why not. Now let's go."

Weiss and I were in the library doing research for Port's class about a Grimm species. Weiss wasn't all too happy with being paired up with me. She was always one to stick to the books. I mean it literally. She wants to use our textbooks and other books in the library instead of looking up the information online. We were both reading up books to help us when I just stopped reading and looked up to Weiss. I just stared, letting my mind wonder, going back to my dream of cats. I stared into her Ice blue eyes. However after a few minutes, I was brought back to reality when Weiss snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Remnant to Zander, why are you staring at me?" Weiss asked me.

"Yeah sorry, I was just taking a break from studying." That was not the right answer because as soon as I said those words Weiss got angrier.

"Don't you want to pass this project? If we don't get this done then you can kiss our A good bye!"

"Hey don't worry about it, we'll be fine. We have the information we need." She was still angry and there was still tension in the air. "How about this? Let's play a game."

"I don't like games."

"Don't worry this game is easy," she wasn't amused with what I said. "Simple I call it five questions. We each take turns asking the other questions. We have the answer as truthfully as possible. I'll start first, do you have any siblings?"

"This is so stupid."

"Just do it ok."

"Ok fine. I don't have any siblings ok." She still looked annoyed but at least I convinced her to take a break. "Ok so what's your favorite color?"

"Sorry can't tell you that, it's classified." I joked with her. She was starting to loosen up a little.

"I thought you said that we had to answer truthfully."

"Good you were paying attention. My favorite color is blue, but don't tell anyone." She chuckled at what I said. Good she's finally starting to warm up to me. "Have you ever done something stupid?"

"No I haven't, I'm a Schnee. We don't do anything stupid." She said all too defensively. Should have been more specific I guess. "Have you ever gotten in a fight before? Not in a combat class but fight for outside of class."

"Yeah I've been in a few."

"Really, why?"

"What I say, we take turns asking each other questions." She looked annoyed but she allowed me to ask my question. "Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"No I haven't, I don't have time for them." For some reason I couldn't feel a bit disappointed with her response. "Now can you tell me why you got in those fights?"

"Simple, they would pick on people and I would try to defend them. Got me into a lot of trouble with my school and my friends didn't like that I did. But it helped me get better at fighting though, it helped got me into this school." I chuckled a little bit as I remembered the fights I took apart in. Then I noticed Weiss giving me a weird look. "So what does your family do?"

"My family runs the Schnee Dust Company. Did you ever have a pet?" Oh so that's where I heard her name from.

"Nope, my parents didn't want one running around the house. Such a shame, always wanted one. Anyways, have you ever had a crush before?"

"I haven't, I never really been interested in anyone." She said a bit flustered.

"Oh really, not anyone. How about Jaune? Ruby maybe?" I joked with her. Again she was not amused.

"How dare you make accusations about me. Jaune is a bumbling fool and Ruby is my teammate and I don't play for the other team ok." She replied with a sharp tone. I got her pissed off.

"Sorry I didn't mean anything by it I swear. I was only making a joke ok. Go ahead and ask your last and final question."

"Fine." I can see the gears in her head trying to think of something embarrassing to ask me. I mentally prepared for the worst. "Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"I forgot to tell you no repeats, but I'll let it slide this time." I wish I got any other question. "Yeah I had one, it didn't work out though."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Nah don't worry about it. It's a part of the game. Besides we broke up on good terms. Now let's finish this project."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for being a day late. Hopefully it won't happen again. Also this is a short chapter, which I'm also sorry for. But I'll make up for it I swear. **

Chapter 9

Weiss POV:

I went back to my room after working on the project. We would have finished if we hadn't played that dumb game of his. We'll just have to finish it tomorrow. It was getting pretty late and we still had class tomorrow. Besides, Zander looked pretty exhausted. I felt sorry for him a bit, he hasn't gotten much sleep. Oh well, not my problem. My thoughts wandered to Zander. For some reason he seemed different from the others. As I returned to my room, I noticed Yang with a giant grin on her face. Blake went to the bookstore to buy a new book and Ruby was off building new blueprints for a weapon with Thad so we were alone. "Hi Yang."

"Hey Weiss, how was your study session with Zander?" She asked as I put away my papers and books from the library.

"Awful, we didn't finish the project."

"Really, it must have been because you guys were playing that game of his." When I heard Yang say those words I stopped what I was doing. "Shame you couldn't finish though, but at least you guys could spend more time together now."

"You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"Of course I did. I wanted to see firsthand your relationship blossom." She said with a smile, widening her hands to exxagerate her point. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Actually I can believe it coming from Yang. It seems that no matter how many times I tell her that I'm not interested she turns a deaf ear to me.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?"

Oh nothing much, just the whole thing." I shook my head. "So you never had been in a relationship huh."

"Yes Yang, I've never been in a relationship and I have no plans in being in one soon ok. So you can drop the notion that Zander and I will ever be in a relationship."

"Oh stop it Weiss."

"Stop what?" Yang was really beginning to annoy me. Well not now, ever since we've been stuck on the same team, but today she was more annoying then usual.

"Stop acting like you don't care." Yang told me. "If you ask me it's obvious you like him. If you need help you can just ask."

"Now why would I want your help It'll cause me nothing but trouble." I saw Yang smile falter a bit when I told her that.

Before I could say anything though, the door open to reveal Ruby walking in. "Hey guys how are you?"

"We're good," Yang replied to her sister. "Right Weiss?" I nodded yes. Satisfied, Ruby went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. "We'll discuss this later."

"No we won't, because I stand by what I say."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zander POV:

It's Saturday. Weiss and I actually managed to finish our project for Professor Port's class in time. I told her we would finish in time. I'm currently watching a match between Echo and Yang. Yang wanted a rematch from last Friday. As I continued to watch the match I saw Yang punch him and sent him flying back. Echo's aura fell into the red, ending the match with a win for Yang. As her team went up to the stage to congratulate her I went up to help Echo up to his feet. "Got your ass handed to you didn't you."

"Yeah I sure did." He said as I grabbed his arm and picked him up. Everyone was already heading to the cafeteria for lunch. We quickly caught up to the group and started eating.

As I arrived I heard Nora talking about something. "Did you guys here that there's a new team coming to Beacon?"

"Nora where did you here that?" Ren asked her.

"I heard it from one of the professors when I was eavesdropping." She said with a smile like there was nothing wrong with that.

"Do you know where from?"

"I think it was Atlas." At that my blood ran cold. That's where I came from, Atlas. I just hope it wasn't who I thought it was.

People noticed the look on my face. "What's wrong Zander?" Thad asked me.

"Oh nothing, just that I came from Atlas."

"Wow really, maybe we could meet some of your old friends."

"Yeah maybe." In truth I was excited. Maybe my friends would come, but I was worried that a certain someone would come. "So when are they coming to Beacon Nora?"

"I think in like two weeks. I'm not sure." Nora answered cheerfully. Everyone returned to their conversations and finished their lunches. We decided that we would be a good idea for us to have another duel to help us train. We drew straws on who would be the next people to fight. The two people who draw the shortest straws would fight, pretty simple. As I picked my straw, I noticed that Pyrrha and I had picked the smallest straws. I grinned at my chance to be able to fight Pyrrha. She's one of the few people in the school to have gone undefeated in fights, me being one of the other few people. Blake and Yang were part of that group until their match with Thad and Echo. At the end of today there would be one less person in that list.

We made our way back to the arena. I walked up to stage taking out my bow, _Artemis's Narcissus_, ready for our fight. Pyrrha took out _Miló and Akoúo̱_ and prepared for combat. "You know Pyrrha it's not too late to back down now."

"As if I'd back down. Are you afraid of losing?"

"Nah, I'm not afraid. I never lose." I told her confidently. The lights turned on and a timer started to count down from 5. We made our way back to the arena. I hovered my hand over my quiver, deciding which arrow I would start off with.

Once the timer hit 0 I took out my arrow my hand was over and pulled it up to my bow. Before Pyrrha could even move more than a few steps I let my arrow fly. Pyrrha raised her shield to block my arrow. Good, because as soon as the arrow hit her shield, she was immediately got shocked. This was because the arrow I used had an electric charge. I got a couple of those arrows after seeing Echo use his semblance. However before I could celebrate, Pyrrha quickly recovered and charged again. I fired three other arrows that she easily dodged. When she too close for comfort I changed tactics and split my bow into my two swords. She change Miló into its sword form and we clashed with our blades. I had the advantage of having two swords but she had a shield. That would allow her take a defensive stand.

She raised her sword and swung down. I raised both my swords and crossed them, blocking her strike. She then hit me with her shield in the side. I immediately jumped back after taking the hit. She pressed on with her attack, with her slashing and me dodging and blocking. She thrust Milo in its spear form at me. I side stepped the strike to the left and rolled away. I quickly took out an explosive arrow and shot it. The arrow landed just in front of Pyrrha's feet and exploded. After landing several feet away she got back up to her feet. Before I could fire another arrow she raised her hand. I noticed a dark glow surround my bow. Before I realized what was happening Pyrrha used her semblance and pulled away by weapon from me and brought it to her feet. Really, her semblance was polarity. How does that help her at all when fighting the Grimm. Well it surely was helping her in this fight. I couldn't just rush for it since she was practically standing over it. I pulled out my knife I had sheathed on my leg.

Pyrrha changed Milo into its rifle form. She started firing several rounds at me I did my best to dodge but a few rounds hit me in my chest. Thank goodness for Kevlar vests. A round grazed my arm, drawing blood. My aura was going down. What was I going to do? I only had a knife to go up against a fully equipped opponent. At least I still had my arrows. Just then an idea popped into my head.

I took out one of my smoke arrows and struck the ground with it. I was now completely surrounded by smoke, meaning that Pyrrha couldn't see me. I then activated my semblance and waited for the smoke to clear. Once the smoke cleared I saw that Pyrrha was completely surprised. Why wouldn't she be, after all I'm invisible. That's right my semblance is invisibility. Taking advantage of Pyrrha's confusion I rushed up to her. She still hasn't noticed me and began looking around for me. After a few moments I decided to attack with my knife. I slashed at her arm which completely surprised her. I slashed, kicked, and punched her and she couldn't defend from an enemy she couldn't see. She raised her shield to try to defend herself. I built up as much strength I had left and kicked her back, sending her flying back a few meters. I grabbed my bow off the ground and revealed myself. I shot a fire arrow towards Milo, the heat from it causing Pyrrha to drop it. I fired an arrow with ice dust at her shield, forming ice on it and making it too heavy for Pyrrha to use efficiently. I fired another explosive arrow, exploding right in front of her. This caused her aura to fall into the red, ending the match.

I looked over at the others in the audience to see a look of shock. Of course, I mean I was losing until I turned it around and beat one of the best huntress-in-training in this school. I looked back over at Pyrrha and offered her my hand, "Hey good match. Let's not do that again shall we."

"Yes I agree. Let's not do it again." She took my hand and got up. She went off with her team while I went with mine.

I was congratulated by my team when I meet up with them. They said things like great fight, you cut it pretty close, cheap trick. While I talked with my team about the match I noticed Weiss walk up to us. She stopped right in front of me. "I came over to say that you fought well, even though you fought a bit dirty." And after that she walked away back to her team.

"Any idea what that was about?" Thad asked me.

"No idea."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Weiss POV:

"I can't believe we have to do!" Yang groaned out loud. We were in our room gathering what we needed for today. Ozpin told us yesterday that starting today there will be a survival test. We were to be dropped into a forest and stay in the wilderness for three days. I didn't like the idea of being in the wilderness for three days as well as most of the students.

"Suck it up Yang, let's just do this and get it over with." Ruby told Yang, getting annoyed with her older sister.

"For once I agree with Yang, this is a bad idea." I told Ruby as I packed my bag. Everyone in the room was shocked that I agreed with Yang. I don't want to sleep on the ground, no thank you. I prefer the comforts of my bed and a warm meal. I'm not built for that.

"You guys just don't want to get your hair dirty." Blake said with a smirk. Both Yang and I gave her a glare before resuming packing. What exactly did you pack for the wilderness anyways. I never even went camping. I fit everything I could in a backpack I thought I might need and waited for Yang to finish packing.

Once we all finished we made our way to the cafeteria. Once we were there we meet up with team JNPR and team ZETA and saw them packed and ready to go. We sat down next to them and began to eat. At the other end of the table I saw Zander. While his tactics in his fight against Pyrrha were questionable to say the least, he did win fair and square. Unfortunately Yang saw me staring. She elbowed me in my ribs lightly and whispered into my ear, "You know you like him. Why not just do something about it and stop hiding it."

I swallowed my food and whispered back to Yang. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have no feelings for him."

"Yeah sure, and I'm the Easter bunny. I can help if you want," she whispered back. I scowled at her. She went back to eating, ignoring me. Once everybody finished up their meals we all went to the landing pads where the airships would drop us off to where we would take the survival test.

We were some of the last few to make it the landing pads. There Ozpin stood facing all the other students. He cleared his throat and everybody immediately became quiet. "Alright students, the nature of this exercise is simple, stay alive. We will take you in airships and drop you in various locations and see how well you do. And in order to add difficulty you won't be dropped in with your team. You must stick with the first person you encounter. While you are welcomed to work with other pairs, you are responsible for your partner. And always remember that the Grimm are everywhere."

After a few other words of 'encouragement' from Ozpin, we all filed into several different airships. Teams were separated into different airships and flew off. I was angry that the teams were separated after we were told that we would stick with them. I found it to be completely unfair. No matter, I will succeed. Unfortunately for me I got stuck in an airship with Zander. He sat down next to me. "You ready for this." I looked over at him and saw he wasn't carrying much. He had a small backpack compared to the rest of us.

"More prepared then you are," I told him, pointing out his lack of supplies. "You know that we're out here for three days right?"

"Yeah I know, and I'm ready. Don't worry your pretty self about it," he told me with his usual confidence. I just sighed and went back to waiting.

After two hours of flying the airship began to drop people off at different places. First went Velvet. After a while of people getting off it was down to just Zander and I left on the airship. Once again the airship landed. The teacher on board called out, "Zander you up next." Zander got up and walked towards the door. He looked down at the ground and pulled out his bow. He stepped out and once again the airship was in the air.

After a few minutes of flying the airship landed again. "Ms. Schnee you're up." I got up and made my way to the door. I stepped out and it immediately took off once I cleared it. I pulled out my weapon and began moving.

After a few minutes of walking I still haven't found anyone. Damn I was really hoping that I would be able to find someone in my team, I didn't want to get stuck with Zander. After a while I was getting weighed down by my backpack. I was starting to regret carrying so much stuff. Finally I just stopped and took a break. I put down my bag and sat on a rock. However soon I heard a growl coming from the trees ahead of me. Out came a beowolve. I quickly got up and readied my sword. As the creature was about to lunge though, a saw a spear pierce, killing the wolf. I traced where it came from and immediately wished that it was anyone else. My first thought was, oh no why me? Why not Jaune, or Zander even. It's just like initiation all over again.

"Hey I saw you needed saving," Echo said with a smirk on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zander POV:

After getting off the airship I quickly made my way into the forest. I didn't want to get stuck with a person that I didn't like for this, obviously. So I knew right away I didn't want to get stuck with anyone in Cardin's team. I feel sorry for any poor soul that does. I also didn't want anyone slowing me down, sorry Jaune.

As I was pondering which people I wanted to find, I heard several howls in the distance. I immediately got low and readied my bow, pointing at the direction it came from. And I heard what sounded like a fight. Damn it, what do I do. Go and help or use this to get away. Deciding that helping was the best option I broke through the bushes into a clearing.

There was a girl surrounded by beowolves. As one lunged at her, I quickly fired an arrow straight into its eye, killing it as it stumbled to the ground. The girl looked at me and I immediately recognized her as Blake. However we couldn't say anything as there were still a dozen beowolves left. I rushed over to Blake's side. Two beowolves turned around to fight me. Good, I've been craving a little bit of action. I shot an arrow into a mouth of one as it snarled at me and watched its head explode. I then split my bow in half and threw one end at the other wolf. The blade entered its skull, killing it. I then pulled back the sword with the sting, bringing it back to me as I ran past the now decaying body.

By the time I got to Blake she had already killed 3 of the beowolves. Still they surrounded us, but they were no match for us Hunters in training. We made quick work of them, with Blake cutting any that got close and I picked off the ones smart enough not to get close.

"Well that was easy huh," I told Blake as she sheathed her sword. As usual though she didn't say anything. "Well I guess we're partners for this then."

"Yeah I guess so," Blake finally said. "So have any idea of what to do?"

"Simple, we find a place to camp out where we are away from everyone. The faster we find a place to stay the better off we'll be," I replied.

"Shouldn't we try to find our teammates, I mean shouldn't it be safer in numbers."

"Maybe, but the larger the group the more Grimm we'll attract. Not sure about you but I don't want more trouble than necessary."

"Ok then where do we go?" I thought about it for a second and pointed at a random direction. She gave me a look of disbelief but deciding there was nothing better, Blake picked up her bag and we both started to walk in said direction.

We walked in awkward silence. I tried to start a conversation a couple of times but she just shut me down. She walked ahead while I followed like a lost puppy. Soon we came across a river that she almost fell in if I hadn't caught her arm in time, resulting in a stare from her. Man, what's with her. From there we traveled up along the river. As we walked I took out my bow and shot an arrow into the river. Blake looked back with a look of annoyance, until I went to pick up my arrow and along with it a fish. "What are you going to do with that?" She asked.

"I don't know about you but here is what I like to call dinner," I said with pride. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving."

"Well do you want to share that dinner," Blake asked. Weird thing I noticed though was that I saw her bow on top of her head twitch. I've noticed other times before when it did that. That's when it clicked in, she's a faunus. She's hiding animal ears underneath the bow. However instead of saying anything out loud and blowing it, I decided to keep my cool.

"Yeah sure I'll share. Let's just set up camp further up and we'll cook it."

Thirty minutes later we set up a camp next to the river and started a fire to cook the fish and light up the area as it was getting dark. As I stood next to the fire tending to hit and cooking the fish, I saw Blake pacing around our camp, waiting for said fish to finish cooking. Don't worry, I gutted and skinned it. But a thought kept pestering me. Should I confront Blake about her being a Faunus, or keep it to myself. She obviously wanted it to be a secret. Do her teammates even know. Wait before I go even further it's all speculation, I wasn't even fully sure. But still.

"Is the fish ready yet?" Blake asked tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Um yeah it should," I told her. I took the fish away from the fire and cut it into two halves. As we ate however my curiosity got the best of me. "So you're a faunus uh?"

As soon as those words left my mouth I wish they hadn't. She gave me a stare that would terrify a deathstalker as I looked around nervously. "How do you know?" She said with malice. So she is a faunus. I'd be happy I was right if it weren't for the fact that she might kill me.

"I guessed. I saw your bow twitch so yeah." I told her. I saw her hand slowly reaching for her sword. I gulped a bit.

"So now you're going to tell people huh?" Blake said with some anger and I thought a little bit of sadness.

"No," I told her simply, which surprised her. "Look I know we're not the closest of friends but I'll keep this a secret. I may not understand why but I'll do it if it means that much to you."

"Thank you." And I saw her hand move back away from her sword, and I was glad to have my life spared.

"Do your teammates know though?"

"Yeah they do and they thankfully understand why I keep it a secret." After that we continued to eat. When we finished Blake said one thing that really surprised me. "You're a good person Zander. I can see why Weiss likes you."

"Wait what did you say?" I asked her after nearly choking on my fish.

"Yeah Weiss likes you. It's obvious if you ask me, even if she won't admit it to herself."

"So you're assuming she likes me. She hasn't even told you." I told her.  
"You like her too don't you?"

"Why do you say that," I asked. Where is she getting these ideas? However as she questioned me, I felt my cheeks begin to heat up.

"I see the way you look at her and the way to talk to her compared to everyone else." However before I could counter there was noise from behind me. Blake and I quickly got our weapons and readied them. As i heard the sound come closer I pulled back the arrow and got ready to release. But before I could do it Blake put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't shoot."

I wondered why she told me not to but I listened to her and lowered my bow. Good thing too, because I saw Thad and Ruby as soon as the fire illuminated their faces. "Hey guys!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ruby

I don't want to do this. That was my first thought when I exited the airship into the forest. Why couldn't I be with my team. After all that team building, Ozpin strips it away from me and tells us that the first person we see if our partner for this. Why do i need anyone else? All I need is Crescent Rose. Well except when Weiss saved me from the Deathstalker, and when Jaune helped me on the first day. That's not the point, I can take care of myself. After all, I drink milk.

So 20 minutes after landing and walking around I didn't find anyone. I don't want to get paired up with someone I didn't know. I had to find Yang, Jaune, Weiss… heck even Nora. Not that I had anything against her, it's just that she's a lot to handle. Don't tell her I said that. I ran a list in my head of people I should try to look for when I heard a scream in the distance. I pulled out Crescent Rose and transformed it into it's combat form and rushed to where the scream came from.

When I arrived I saw Thad being pinned down a Ursa towering over him. The Ursa pinned Thad's right arm with it's own massive arm and the other one was right next to his head. Thad was grunting as he tried his best with the other arm to keep the Ursa's head from biting him and struggling to free his other arm. I could see him start to weaken however as the Ursa's mouth inched closer to Thad's neck, despite Thad's efforts. Reacting quickly, I activated my semblance and rushed to help him. I jumped over the Ursa and swung Crescent Rose just under it's neck and fired, allowing the recoil to pull the scythe back and cutting off the Ursa's head.

Thad was utterly shocked to say the least when he found the Ursa's head on his chest, separate from it's body. The Ursa's body fell right on top of him. It took some effort but we managed to get it off of him. he stood up from the corpse and kicked the dead body and rubbing his hand, making sure it was ok. "Thanks Ruby. I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"Come on Thad, I'm sure you would have been fine," I told him. Funny, I had this weird feeling in my stomach. It must have been something I ate. "So what happened?"

"I got stupid," he started to explain with a bit of remorse. "When I landed I went to check on my weapons. I wasn't paying attention behind me and got jumped. I high tailed it but ended up tripping and it went straight for me. I thought i was a goner. Some huntsman I'll be." He said the last part with disdain, just criticizing himself.

"Hey don't be hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. You'll be better for it next time." He still looked down, not hearing what I had to say. Not knowing what else to do or say, I went up to him and gave him a hug. He was shocked at first but he returned the hug. The weird feeling in my stomach got worst, almost like butterflies. After a few moments, which felt like an eternity, we separated.

"Thanks Ruby. I needed that. Now what?"

I was at a lost. All Ozpin told was to do was survive for 3 days. Nothing else. No other objective. "I have no idea. Have any ideas?"

"Well before I got my ass handed to me I saw a trail we could take. It could lead to a place where we could camp out," he said with a grin. I agreed and smiled that the old Thad was back. We took off and ventured into the unknown.

After an hour of walking we decided it was best we took a rest and we sat down on a fallen tree trunk. Hopefully whatever made the tree fall left a long time ago. I heard my stomach rumble. Darn it, I knew I should have eaten more when I had the chance. Unfortunate though Thad heard my stomach growl like an Ursa. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Darn it, why am I embarrassed, everyone gets hungry.

"Well, well. Looks like someone is hungry," he said with a smirk.

"Umm yeah. I guess I am," I said, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks even more. Gah, what's wrong with me.

"Well it's a good thing I brought some food." He took off his bag and brought out a small baggie with strawberries. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw them.

"Really thanks." I nearly squealed with delightment.

"Yeah if I remember correctly this is your favorite food uh." I nodded yes, still feeling my cheeks heating up. "Well then let's share."

After finishing the strawberries we got back up and started walking again. After several hours of walking we have yet to come across anyone else, although we did manage to kill a few Grimm. I noticed the sun going down as we walked over a hill. "Hey Thad , we need to set up camp soon."

"Yeah I know, but we need a good place to set up camp."

Before I could reply to him though, my foot caught the ledge of the hill and I fell down. Thad grabbed my arm to try to prevent me from falling. I would have thought that was a considerate idea if it wasn't for the fact that my momentum ended up carrying the both of us over and we stumbled down. Let's just say going down was very painful. When we landed, we landed hard. I fell right on top of Thad before rolling a little bit so that he ended up on top of me. Actually throughout the whole fall he had his arms around me, trying to protect me the best he can. I opened my eyes to see myself staring right at Thad and him staring at me, noticing his brown eyes. After a moment he quickly got off and tried his best to brush off the dirt on his clothes.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean for it to happen." When he said that, I couldn't but feel a bit disappointed. As i tried to get up, I felt pain shoot up my left leg. I fell forward into Thad, who barely caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up to see his face full of worry. "What's wrong?"

"My foot, I must have twisted it." I explained as I tried to get back up, only to fall again into Thad. I felt myself getting nervous knowing the fact that Thad was holding me. Damn it Ruby, keep it together, he's only a friend. "Don't worry about it, it'll heal fast with my aura."

"Yeah but still, it'll take a while to heal. It's best that you don't walk on it. Here I'll help you walk." He took my arm over his shoulders and helped me get up and walk as he took weight off my bad leg. "We need to find a place soon. I don't want to have to fight any Grimm at night, especially in your condition."

We walked on until night came on us, and still we couldn't find a place to camp. However soon we found a fire light in the distance. "Good, maybe they'll help," we said at the same time, which caused the both of us to laugh. It felt good to laugh after the pain in my leg.

As we walked closer I smelled the delicious aroma of food. As we got closer I recognized the two people standing next to the fire, it was Zander and Blake. When we got close enough to the fire for them to realise who we were, Zander greeted us. "Hey guys!"


End file.
